CONFESIÓN DE UN AMIGO
by Artemis-lestat
Summary: Escondiendo mi torpe corazón como un amigo al permanecer siempre así, tuve que esconder mis sentimientos dentro de mí. Pero ahora te confesaré. Te amo.
1. Capítulo 1

Hermione se encontraba nuevamente llorando a la orilla del lago. Otra vez había tenido una discusión con Draco Malfoy, su novio desde hace año y medio. Ella tenía toda la ilusión de ir con él al baile de Navidad, pero por la culpa de Pansy Parkinson y sus cizañas terminaron peleándose.

**Flashback**

**-** Escuché un rumor de que Viktor Krum anda detrás de tu novia.

- No lo escuchaste Parkinson, lo leíste en corazón de bruja. Además, ya hablé con Hermione, ella tan siquiera lo pela.

- Oh en serio, porque hoy la vi muy entusiasmada platicando con él afuera de la biblioteca.

-Draco- intervino Hermione tratando de darle un beso a su novio, pero este último lo evito, -sucede algo ?-

- Déjanos a solas Pansy.

-Como quieras- dijo Parkinson con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

- Entonces, vamos a dar una vuelta por el lago- intervino Hermione.

- No, vete tú sola o mejor aún con Viktor Krum.

-QUE! Cuántas veces hemos hablado de eso. Viktor no significa nada para mí. Entiéndelo.

- Pues hoy se veían muy contentos juntos afuera de la biblioteca.

-De seguro eso te lo dijo la chismosa de Parkinson.

- No importa quién me lo haya dicho. El punto es que estas con él. A ver de qué tanto estaban hablando.

Hermione miraba a su novio. Sus celos enfermizos la volvían loca y siempre terminaban en discusiones, hasta por el simple hecho de estar con sus mejores amigos.

- Nadie engaña a un Malfoy. Pensé que eras diferente a las demás chicas, por eso me enamoré de ti. Y no eres más que…

No terminó de decir la frase cuando la mano de la chica pegó fuertemente contra su mejilla. Hermione estaba furiosa cómo se atrevía a decirle eso y hablarle así.

- Olvida de que tú y yo iremos al baile. Es más olvida que somos novios- gritó el rubio y se marchó a grandes zancadas del lugar.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

No pudo contener el llanto al recordarlo de nuevo. Si bien, Draco era tierno, cariñoso, guapo, en fin todo un hombre que cualquier chica quisiera tener. Sin embargo, era celoso y posesivo.

A lo lejos un chico ojiverde veía como su mejor amiga nuevamente estaba llorando. Cada vez que la veía así odiaba a Draco Malfoy. Más de una vez había ido a buscarlo, sin que su amiga lo supiera, para dejarle en claro que Hermione no estaba sola, que lo tenía a él y a Ron para defenderla de quien fuera.

Sufría mucho cada vez que la veía así. Ella siempre había estado con él tanto en las buenas como en las malas. Siempre lo hacía reír, aquella sonrisa tierna y encantadora provocaba que se le olvidara todo, el tiempo se detuviera y sólo estuvieran ellos dos. Sus ojos miel lo transportaban a la luna y de regreso.

- Otra vez peleaste con Draco- preguntó Harry.

- Sí, otra vez con sus celos enfermizos.

- Ya no llores, ven, vamos a dar una vuelta- dijo Harry extendiendo su mano.

- Gracias Harry, pero esta vez quiero estar sola.

- Si, no te preocupes. Nos vemos en la sala común.

Harry la abrazo y ahí estaba aquella fragancia que no podía olvidar. Ya había pasado tiempo desde que su corazón comenzó a cambiar. Para él ya era una necesidad estar con ella, sentirla, escucharla, verla. La necesitad de protegerla y cuidarla se hizo más fuerte. No supo como ocurrió ni cuándo ni dónde. Sólo la observaba cada día, cada hora, cada segundo, por mucho tiempo. No obstante, de lo único que sabía era que se había enamorado de su mejor amiga.

- Harry- detuvo Hermione a su amigo y le tomó de la mano - gracias, gracias por estar aquí conmigo, gracias por tu apoyo y sobre todo gracias por ser mi amigo.

Harry al escuchar esta última palabra se le encogió el corazón. Amigos, sólo amigos. Cuánto daría por que Hermione lo viera más que eso. Y cada vez que ella decía "nunca vamos a dejar de ser amigos pase lo que pase" y le sonreía, provocaba que él tendía que esconder aun más profundo sus sentimientos.

Harry se marchó después de darle una débil sonrisa. No sabía que era mejor, si quedarse con sus sentimientos ocultos y continuar como amigos o decirle lo que sentía y tener una oportunidad. En algunas ocasiones prefería la primera, tal vez porque así la protegería mejor. Además no quería perderla.

Hermione veía como su mejor amigo se marchaba hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

- No porque haya discutido con Draco significa que no tenga que dejar de hacer mis deberes. La chica se levantó, se limpió las lágrimas. Harry siempre la hacía sentir bien. Se dirigió a la biblioteca.


	2. Capítulo 2

Harry estaba solo en la sala común. Aun no terminaba la tarea de transformaciones. Sus demás compañeros se fueron a dormir. Incluso se sorprendió demasiado cuando Ron le dijo que él ya había terminado la tarea, aunque no se le hacía extraño de que Luna lo ayudara. No dudaba que en unos cuántos días le diera la noticia de que ya eran novios. Se estaba imaginando aquella situación cuando escuchó que el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió. Y ahí estaba ella.

- Hermione-

- Hola Harry, aún no terminas la tarea?

- No…- dijo con un poco de pena.

- Bueno, no te preocupes, te voy a ayudar. Qué estás haciendo.

- La tarea que dejó McGonagall.

- Bien. Veamos.

Hermione se sentó a lado de Harry, tomó los pergaminos. Mientras ella leía lo que había escrito, él se dedicaba a mirarla. Primero comenzó por la nariz, aquellas pecas casi habían desaparecido. Luego dirigió su vista a sus ojos, los cuales recorrían cada línea que Harry había escrito. Se detuvo un poco cuando la chica frunció el ceño, como le gustaba aquel gesto, siempre lo hacía cuando trataba de comprender algo. Por último, sus labios, los tenía entre abiertos, pues estaba leyendo. Aquello fue un error, pues sentía un fuerte impulso en besarlos. Sin embargo, fue acercándose poco a poco a ellos.

- Harry, vas muy bien, sólo hay que corregir algunas cosas. Por ejemplo, aquí- Hermione volteó a ver a su amigo- te paso algo?

Harry sólo escuchaba voces y seguía acercándose, hasta que un maullido provoco que reaccionara. Era…

- Crookshanks, pero que haces aquí, ya es hora de dormir- Se levantó Hermione.

Harry se percató que estaba muy cerca de la silla de Hermione. Sacudió su cabeza y vio cómo su mejor amiga mimaba a su mascota. Ahora que lo piensa desearía estar en el lugar del gato.

- Harry, sólo corrige lo que te marque y ya está, luego te puedes ir a dormir.

- Ahmm, sí, gracias mione.

- De nada, para eso estamos los amigos, para ayudarse.

Y nuevamente esa palabra. Comenzaba a odiarla y más cuando ella lo pronunciaba. Hermione se fue al cuarto de las chicas, dejando atrás a un moreno frustrado.

Faltaba una semana para el baile de Navidad, todos los alumnos estaban emocionados y los chicos comenzaban a invitar a las chicas. No se dejaba de escuchar por los pasillos quien iba a invitar a quien.

-Hola- saludo Victor Krum a Hermione.

- Hola, Viktor-

- Puedo preguntarte algo sin que te moleste.

-No, dime.

-Es cierto que ya no andas con Draco Malfoy.

- Ohh… eso… no, ya no.

- Me alegra… bueno, no digo que me alegra que terminaron, sino que ahora te puedo invitar al baile- se apresuro a decir cuando noto que Hermione iba a replicar.

- Perdón, que dijiste.

- Que si quieres ir al baile conmigo.

- Yo…

- No es necesario que me contestes ahora- Viktor tomó la mano de Hermione y la besó.

Viktor se marchó, Hermione se puso roja por aquel gesto. Ella tenía la esperanza de ir al baile con Draco, pero no veía ningún acercamiento del rubio. Además, si no eran novios en ese momento, podía hacer lo que quisiera hasta decidir con quién iba. Sin embargo, eso demostraba lo que ella siempre le negaba a Draco. "Viktor no me interesa". Era la verdad, si era guapo y famoso, pero su corazón solo latía por Draco.

-Que hago?

- Yo que tú le decía que sí

Hermione volteó haber quien había dicho eso.

- Luna.

- Si no andas con Draco, no estás haciendo nada malo. Entonces puedes ir con Viktor.

- Pero con esa acción le daría la razón a todos.

- Me sorprende que a Hermione Granger le importe lo que la demás gente piensa.

- Yo…nunca…

- Además, no puedes estar por la vida lamentándote sólo porque Draco tuvo una reacción de puberto tardío.

- Mmm.

- Debes ir con Viktor. Le gustas. El amor llega cuando menos te lo esperes y más cuando le das una oportunidad.

- Con eso te refieres a que tú y Ron ya son novios.

- Sí, en parte. Hoy me lo dijo y me invitó al baile.

- Que bien Luna. Me alegro por ustedes.

- Gracias. Pero insisto, deberías ir con Viktor al baile.

- Lo pensaré.

Ambas chicas se fueron juntas al Gran Comedor.

Mientras en la sala común un moreno iba de aquí para allá. Harry estaba indeciso si invitar a Hermione al baile, al fin y al cabo ya no iría con Malfoy. Aunque había probabilidades de que su amiga terminara yendo con el hurón, pues eran de esas parejas que siempre terminaban y regresaban. Sin embargo, si le decía estaba seguro que Hermione aceptaría.


	3. Capítulo 3

- Acepto ir al baile contigo.

- Eso me hace muy feliz. Una mujer tan bella ha aceptado mi invitación.

- Oh, vamos Viktor, tienes demasiadas chiquillas detrás de ti.

- Sí, pero ninguna me interesa tanto como tú.

Hermione entraba felizmente por el retrato de la señora gorda. No le importaba lo que pensaran y menos lo que escribiera aquella loca de Skeeter. Iba decidida a decírselo a Harry y ahí estaba, cerca de la chimenea, yendo de aquí para allá.

- Hola Harry

- Hermione, llegaste- dijo el moreno pausadamente.

- Así es… te pasa algo?

- No…bueno, sí.

- Qué pasa Harry?

- Es que yo sólo… quieres ir al baile conmigo?

- Oh Harry!

- Que sucede Hermione.

- Es que yo.

- Acaso no quieres ir al baile conmigo.

- No es eso- se apresuro a decir la castaña- sólo que…

- Es que acaso regresaste con Malfoy! Aún después de que te hizo llorar!

- Harry- contesto la chica con voz queda y algo desconcertada.

- Lo siento- Harry notó su actitud, respiro hondo - es que no soporto la idea de que ese hurón te vuelva hacer daño.

- No te preocupes Harry. Pero no es Draco, sino Viktor.

- Viktor?

- Me invitó al baile.

- Y le dijiste que sí, sin pensar que yo te lo fuera a pedir!

- Nunca pensé que me lo fueras a pedir. Además creí que irías con Cho.

- Bueno, pues pensé que como un buen amigo antepondría la amistad antes que el amor!

- Harry. Yo… lo siento.

- Esta bien Hermione.

El moreno quería salir de ahí lo antes posible, tomó la capa que yacía en el sillón, pasó a lado de Hermione, lo que provocó que la chica se apartara un poco para evitar chocar con su amigo.

- Harry. Hermione lo tomó por el brazo.

Harry la vio por un momento, no podía enojarse con ella. La jaló hacia él y la abrazo. Quiso llorar, pero no se lo podía permitir. Se tranquilizó un poco. Como era posible que con un simple abrazo de ella se olvidara de todo.

- Si tú estás feliz, yo también. Ve con Viktor. Yo iré a buscar a Cho- dijo Harry aún abrazandola. Luego se separo de ella, con sus manos tomó la cara de la castaña y sus labios se dirigieron a su frente. Salió de la sala común.

Hermione pensó que era un buen gesto por parte de él. Ella tenía en mente en decirle a Harry que fueran juntos al baile. Que mejor que compartir ese momento con su amigo. Pero, no quería interferir para que él pudiera ir con Cho.

Draco se encontraba solo en su habitación. Una lágrima caía por su ojo izquierdo. Se lamentaba haberle hablado así a Hermione. Pero no sabía cómo pedirle perdón, otra vez. La necesitaba a su lado. Llevaban una semana separados. Sin embargo, a él le parecían siglos.

- Hermano, ya no estés así por una Gryffindor.

Draco miró fríamente a Blaise, quién yacía en el umbral de la puerta.

-No es cualquier Gryffindor. Es una leona especial para mí, única en su especie. Ella…ella es…una mujer que nunca soñé en tener.

- Draco Malfoy se ha enamorado.

- No sé cómo pedirle perdón, otra vez- dijo el rubio haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su amigo.

- No lo tendrías que hacer, sino fueras demasiado celoso.

- Yo no soy celoso!, sólo tengo miedo a perderla.

- Sólo búscala, pídele perdón y la invitas al baile.

- Tienes razón. Iré a la biblioteca a buscarla.

Draco se levantó rápido de la cama, tomó su capa y salió de la habitación. Corría por los pasillos de la mazmorra, la capa se agitaba fuertemente por su espalda. Subía las escaleras de dos en dos. Venían a su mente todos los momentos que habían pasado en aquel año y medio: risas, abrazos, besos, caricias. Tomo un atajo por el retrato que lo sacaba cerca del pasillo de la biblioteca. Por fin llegó a la puerta, se detuvo para tomar aire, respiro hondo y entró. Efectivamente, Hermione estaba ahí.

- Hola- susurró Draco al oído de Hermione.

La castaña se quedó petrificada, aquella voz era inconfundible. Esa voz que tantas veces le había dicho "te amo".

-Necesitamos hablar- continuó Draco.

- Otras vez, cuántas veces me pedirás perdón- dijo Hermione mientras volteaba a ver al rubio.

- Las que sean necesarias- respondió Draco mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

- Yo…

- No, escúchame Hermione. Estoy harto de discutir y sigo enamorado de ti. Estoy dispuesto a olvidar y sólo una palabra tuya bastará. Porque yo sin ti, estaría muerto.

- No lo sé. Yo…no puedo más, tus celos… me hacen daño. A veces no sé qué es lo que quieres de mí.

- Yo… yo sólo sé que no te quiero perder. Y también sé que quiero que vayas conmigo al baile.

- Draco, yo no iré al baile contigo.

- No, Hermione, por favor. Ya no sé qué más puedo decir. Me amas? Dímelo.

- Con tus besos probé el amor.

- Entonces. Sí, soy un tonto, un imbécil. Vamos al baile.

- Yo no puedo ir contigo al baile, porque….


	4. Capítulo 4

- Yo no puedo ir contigo al baile, porque voy a ir con Viktor.

- QUE!, PERDÓN…ACABAS DE DECIR…VIKTOR?

- Sí, acabo de decir Viktor. Iré con él, porque él tuvo el valor de decírmelo.

- TÚ, LE DIJISTE QUE SI. SABIAS MUY BIEN QUE IBAMOS A IR LOS DOS.

- JÓVENES, ME HACEN EL FAVOR DE BAJAR LA VOZ. O SE PUEDEN RETIRAR- intervino la señora Pince un poco enfadada.

- No se preocupe señorita Pince, el joven Malfoy ya se iba a retirar.

-Eso espero- Pince se dio media vuelta- estoy jóvenes cómo se atreven a gritar en mi sagrado recinto.

- Me acabas de correr?

- Así es.

- Oh, no, tú no puedes hacerlo. Vienes conmigo- Draco tomó a Hermione de los brazos y la levantó fuertemente de la silla. La jaló hasta la salida de la biblioteca sin hacerle caso a las suplicas de la chica para que la soltara. Al llegar al pasillo, la aventó contra la pared.

- Qué te pasa Draco?

- QUÉ, QUÉ ME PASA. TÚ ERES LO QUE ME PASA. CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A ACEPTAR LA INVITACIÓN DE VIKTOR. Y TÚ QUE SIEMPRE ME DECÍAS QUE NO TE IMPORTABA. CÓMO PUDE SER TAN CIEGO.

- DISCULPA, PERO SI NO MAL RECUERDO, TÚ ME TERMINASTE. AHORA VIENES Y ME DICES QUE NO TENGO EL DERECHO DE IR CON QUIÉN YO QUIERA.

- HERMIONE, TÚ ERES MÍA- dijo Draco mientras la tomaba por el cuello. Sus labios finos y delgados se abalanzaron contra los de la castaña.

Harry escuchó algunos gritos por la biblioteca, conocía esas voces. Rápidamente fue hacia allá y encontró a Draco besando a Hermione y ella tratando de zafarse. Sacó la varita y apuntó al rubio

- Expelliarmus.

Dracó voló por los aires y cayó fuertemente en el piso frío. Hermione buscó quién había sido el causante de aquello y vio a su mejor amigo corriendo hacia ella.

- Estas bien?-

- Sí, gracias Harry.

- Potter, creo que sales sobrando en esta plática…Expelliarmus.

Antes de que el hechizo llegara a Harry, Hermione aventó a su amigo contra el suelo, lo que provocó que ambos cayeran uno encima del otro. Draco avanzó hacia ellos con varita en mano, cuando iba hacer el mismo hechizo, Harry apartó a la castaña, se levantó rápidamente y se aventó hacia Draco. Ambos chicos mantenían una pelea a golpes. Hermione sacó la varita, pero no podía lanzar ningún hechizo sin lastimar a su amigo.

-Expelliarmus- pronunció Hermione y el hechizo fue hacia su amigo- Expelliarmus- repitió nuevamente y esta vez fue hacia Draco. Ambos chicos están en el suelo.

-BASTA. ES MEJOR QUE TE VAYAS DRACO.

- HERMIONE.

- QUE NO LA ESCUCHASTE… VETE MALFOY.

- HARRY, POR FAVOR.

El rubio se marchó a grandes zancadas del lugar.

- Perdón por...

- No te preocupes- se apresuró a decir el moreno.

- Vamos con la señora Pomfrey para que te cure esas heridas- dijo Hermione dando media vuelta.

- No- contestó Harry tomándola de la mano- ya es muy tarde para ir con ella y nos pueden bajar puntos por eso.

- Tienes razón, entonces…mmm déjame ver.

Mientras Hermione pensaba qué hechizo podía utilizar para curarle las heridas a su amigo. Harry la veía, otra vez esta aquel gesto que tanto le fascina de su amiga. Se fue acercando a ella.

- Qué haces Harry?- preguntó Hermione mientras daba pasos hacia atrás

- Nada- respondió el chico con una media sonrisa en su rostro y seguía avanzando hacia ella. Hasta que la castaña chocó con la pared.

Harry posó las manos en la pared. Veía a Hermione fijamente, después miró sus labios, luego su cuello. El moreno bajo las manos y tomó a la castaña por la cintura.

- Te he dicho lo especial que eres para mí- Harry le susurró al oído.

- Muchas Harry.

El moreno comenzó a rozar sus labios contra el cuello de Hermione. Ella lo abraza fuertemente por la espalda.

-Tú también eres especial para mí. Eres mi mejor amigo.

- Sí, sólo eso, tu mejor amigo- contestó Harry aún con los labios sobre el cuello de Hermione. Posteriormente, comenzó a besar el cuello de su amiga, lo que provocó que ella apretara fuertemente la espalda de él.

- Es hora de ir a la Sala Común- dijo de forma pausada la castaña. Realmente era una sensación agradable. Pero comenzaba a sentirse incómoda. Su mejor amigo le estaba besando el cuello y sus manos comenzaban a tocar cada parte de su cuerpo. Por un momento se dejó llevar, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Por otro lado, Harry disfrutaba cada beso que le daba a su amiga, disfrutaba cada caricia, lo que más disfrutaba era que Hermione no pusiera ninguna resistencia y le sacara uno que otro gemido. Lo que buscaba en ese acto era impregnarse del olor de ella.

- Esta bien, vamos- dijo el moreno después de un rato.

Todos los alumnos del colegio estaban emocionados, en unas pocas horas se llevaría a cabo el gran baile de Navidad. Las chicas inundaban las habitaciones de varios perfumes. Corrían de aquí para allá, se ayudaban a la una a la otra.

- Parvati, ven aquí, ayúdame a subirme la bragueta- gritaba Lavender

Hermione aún no estaba lista. Se encontraba arreglando el traje de Ron.

- Ten Ron, quedó listo.

- Perfecto Hermione- Ron tomó el traje y lo vio- Wow, eres todo una genio, te quedó muy bien, espero que a Luna también le guste. El pelirrojo subió a la habitación de los chicos.

- Te quedó muy bien mione.

- Gracias, pero creo que tu también necesitas ayuda, puedo?- comentó la castaña al ver que Harry no podía colocarse bien el pequeño moño en el cuello.

- Te vez muy bien Harry.

- Gracias Herm. Tú te verás hermosa con lo que te pongas.

- Jajaja, lo dices porque eres mi amigo.

- No sólo porque soy tu amigo, ante todo soy un hombre.

- Jajaja. Ok.

Harry tomó las manos de Hermione y las besó.

- Aceptarías un baile conmigo.

- Por supuesto que sí Harry.

- Que tal me veo- preguntó Ron.

- Muy bien- dijeron al unísono sus mejores amigos.

- Si no fueras novio de Luna…no sé qué te haría- intervino Parvati.

- Bueno, pues espero que sigas sin saber- contestó Ron.

Parvati lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y se marchó con Lavender.

- Me voy, quede de ir por Luna.

Ambos amigos vieron como salía Ron de la Sala Común.

- Ya esta, es mejor que te vayas. Cho te ha de estar esperando.

- Aún hay tiempo- contesto Harry.

- Ante todo sé un caballero.

- Está bien. Entonces nos vemos en el Gran Comedor.

El moreno salió por el retrato de la señora Gorda. Hermione subió a la habitación de las chicas para arreglarse.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Nota: Se ha comentado que los capítulos son muy cortos. Son cuestiones de estilos. No me gustan muy largos. Pero, en realidad lo que he escrito corresponde a un capítulo, aunque lo fui dividiendo para crear pausas. Creo que no resultó. Trataré de hacerlos más largos. **

El trío de amigos realmente se la estaban pasando bien en el baile, no habían dejado de bailar durante la noche. Sin embargo, cierto rubio no la estaba pasando del mismo modo. Veía a lo lejos como su leona bailaba con aquél insípido jugador de quidittch. Se sentía harto de aquella situación, así que cuando vio que ambos jóvenes salían del Gran Comedor, fue detrás de ellos. Harry vio las intenciones del rubio, de hecho la mayoría de los presentes vieron la actitud de Malfoy.

-Ron, ven, Hermione necesita ayuda- dijo Harry soltando a Cho y dejándola a mitad de la pista. Mientras el pelirrojo tomó por la mano a su novia y los tres salieron del Gran Comedor.

- Qué te crees Viktor, que puedes llegar a cualquier lugar y traer a las chicas de cabeza?.

- Que te sucede?- preguntó Hermione.

- Lo que a mí concierne tú ya no eres novio de Hermione, así que ella tiene todo el derecho de estar con quien sea, si eso implica estar conmigo.

- Que crees que estás haciendo Malfoy?- intervino Pansy tomándolo del brazo-vámonos.

- Déjame en paz, Pansy!- gritó Draco al mismo tiempo que se soltaba de la mano de la chica.

Draco sacó su varita y apuntó directamente a Viktor.

- Hermano, déjalo- murmuro Blaise con los dientes apretados.

Cuando Draco volteó para callar a su amigo. Sintió en su mejilla un calor inmenso. Vikor lo había golpeado.

- Cómo te atreves a apuntarme- dijo Viktor.

Blaise se aferró a su amigo cuando este se abalanzaba contra Viktor. Mientras Ron y Harry tuvieron que tomar a Viktor de los brazos.

- Elije Hermione, Viktor o yo?- ordenó Draco.

La castaña yacía parada sin decir nada, tenía la mirada perdida. No podía digerir lo que estaba pasando. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salirse de lugar. Se dio media vuelta y hecho correr hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Todos los presentes hicieron un silencio absoluto, las miradas iban de Viktor, a Draco y a Hermione que corría por las escaleras.

- Ron, iré a ver a Hermione.

- Voy contigo Harry.

- No, tú disfruta el resto del baile con Luna.

- Está bien, pero cualquier cosa, me avisas.

Harry le sonrió y se fue directo hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Mientras, los estudiantes se regresaban al Gran Comedor, por suerte ninguno de los profesores se percató de lo que pasaba.

- Ron, dónde está Harry.

- Ah, Cho…Hermione… fue a verla.

- Fue de tras de su amiga. Eso tiene algo de malo?- intervino Luna.

Ambas chicas se miraron, Cho dio media vuelta y regresó al Gran Comedor.

Harry entró corriendo por el retrato de la señora gorda, pensaba que Hermione se encontraría en la habitación de las chicas, pero se equivocó, ella se encontraba arrodillada cerca de la chimenea.

- Hermione- susurró Harry. Pero la chica no se inmutó, su mirada seguía viendo el fuego arder, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

Harry se acercó a ella lentamente. Nuevamente la veía sufrir, qué podía hacer para que ya no lo hiciera. La abrazó y sus brazos rodearon su cuello de la castaña. Al sentir el cálido abrazo de su amigo, acercó sus manos al brazo del chico y lloró más fuerte. Veía a su amiga en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el llanto de Hermione y el crispar de la leña en la chimenea. La castaña se volteó para ver a su amigo.

- Gracias- dijo Hermione.

El maquillaje de la castaña se había estropeado ligeramente, aún así seguía viéndose hermosa antes los ojos de Harry. El chico pasó el pulgar por las mejillas de Hermione y limpió las pequeñas lágrimas. Después colocó su mano derecha en la mejilla de la chica y la acarició lentamente, luego sus ojos, por último sus labios.

- Quisiera acariciarte sin dolor- susurró Harry.

- Pero, no lo haces Harry.

- No me refiero a eso.

- Entonces?

- Dame un minuto.

- No te entiendo Harry.

- Dame un minuto más, para poder mezclar mis besos con tus lágrimas. Harry se acercó lentamente a los labios de Hermione y poco a poco cerraba los ojos. Pero, considero que por la situación no era lo mejor. Así que le dio un beso en cada mejilla.

Al día siguiente, los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban desiertos. Los estudiantes se encontraban descansando en sus respectivas casas. Pero cierta castaña lloraba por los rincones de los invernaderos. Estaba recordando lo que pasó el día anterior y todas las peleas que tuvo con Draco Malfoy. Si no fuera por Harry, no sabría lo que sería de ella. Siempre ha estado con ella en todo momento. A lo lejos veía como una silueta se acercaba a donde estaba.

- Harry—murmuró la chica. En ese momento le vino a la mente un recuerdo que sucedió en aquel mismo lugar con su amigo hace año y medio.

- El beso de la biblioteca no fue el primero…Oh, por dios… Harry- se dijo para sí misma la chica.

**Flashback**

Harry y Hermione se encontraban en los invernaderos, los amigos decidieron caminar un rato, antes de que la castaña se fuera a Hogsmeade con Ron. La plática que mantenían ambos jóvenes era amena, de todo reían.

- Hermione.

- Sí, Harry.

- Supongamos, que te pidiera que fuéramos más que amigos. Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

- Jajaja, como hermanos?

- Jajaja no. No me refiero a eso.

- Quiero ser algo más que eso, más que hermanos, más que amigos.

- Ahh. Te refieres a ser una pareja.

- Exacto.

- Jajaja, que cosas se te ocurren Harry.

- Sólo contéstame.

Hermione se acercando a su amigo poco a poco. Pero no esperaba que Harry la tomara por el cuello y la besara. La chica no sabía cómo reaccionar, sólo sentía como los labios de Harry se movían, pero los de ella seguían quietos. Posteriormente, las manos de su amigo se dirigieron a su cintura. Poco a poco Hermione cedía ante ello, posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, lo que provocó que él sonriera. La castaña se intentó separar, pero Harry la detuvo.

- Un poco más- dijo Harry contra los labios de Hermione. La continuó besando.

**Fin del flashback**

- Estúpida- se dijo Hermione.

Ahora que lo pensaba. Harry se le había declarado y ella sin pensarlo le había dicho que sí con aquel beso. Se sentía mal. Comenzaba a odiarse ella misma. Ese mismo día Draco le había dicho en cabeza de puerco que fuera su novia y ella aceptó. Luego fue con Harry para darle la noticia.

Harry por fin llegó hasta donde estaba Hermione.

- Por fin te he encontrado.

- Harry… yo… lo siento… perdóname- la chica abrazó a Harry y comenzó a llorar.

- Hermione. De qué te tengo que perdonar.

- Fui una tonta, soy una tonta… yo… no me di cuenta.

- De qué hablas Hermione.

- Tú no me ves como una amiga Harry. - dijo Hermione soltándose de Harry- Hace un año me pediste que fuera tu novia y yo…

Harry se quedó helado. No quería recordar aquel momento tan doloroso.

- Esta bien Hermione.

- No Harry, no está bien. Te lastime. Te hice daño, cuando tú nunca me lo has hecho.

- Basta Hermione!

- No Harry. Dímelo. Aún sigues sintiendo lo mismo?

- Para que quieres saberlo?

- Aun sigues sintiendo algo por mí- afirmó Hermione-Harry yo…

- Qué me vas a decir que sólo me ves como un amigo y que aún quieres a Draco.

- Harry yo…

- Pues sí Hermione. Me gustas. No sé cómo pasó. Te estuve observando por mucho tiempo. Me enamoré de ti. Pero tú preferiste a otro. A otro que día y noche te hace sufrir. Sin embargo, yo siempre estuve allí sin decir ninguna palabra, escondiendo mi torpe corazón como un amigo al permanecer siempre así, tuve que esconder mis sentimientos dentro de mí. Y más cuando dices que me ves como un amigo. Pero ahora te confesaré. Te amo. Te amo Hermione!

- Porqué nunca me lo dijiste, directamente. Pensé que estabas jugando.

- Sí, tal vez fue mi culpa al no ser claro- dijo Harry ya con más calma- y sabes… Hoy hace medio año que pasó aquello, aquí en el mismo lugar. Es mejor que me vaya.

Harry se marchó del lugar. Hermione no paraba de llorar, estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo que le había dicho su amigo. Ahora que pasará entre ellos de ahora en adelante. Para ser sincera, en algún momento lo vio más que un amigo y se le pasó por la mente que pasaría si ellos dos andaban. Sin embargo, sólo fue una idea. Siempre lo ha visto como un amigo, como su mejor amigo.

Pasó una semana y Harry se concentraba en las pruebas que iba a tener en el torneo. Hermione lo ayudaba en lo que podía, pero su relación había cambiado un poco. Ya no estaban tanto tiempo juntos. Su relación con Draco no era tan buena, nuevamente no se hablaban para nada. Mientras con Viktor, puso una barrera y le dijo que sólo podía haber entre ellos una amistad.

Hermione yacía en la biblioteca terminando unos deberes de pociones. Hasta que llego una rubia a interrumpirla.

- Hermione, que pasa entre Harry tú- quiso saber Luna.

- Ah… nada Luna… porque lo dices.

- Bueno… porque ya no están juntos. Y evitan estarlo.

- Son por los deberes.

- Aja. Es que acaso Harry confesó sus sentimientos?

- Que!... no… cómo lo sabes?

- Porque se veía.

- Luna, me siento mal por ello. Es mi amigo.

- Entonces, si le gustas.

- Sí, lo peor es que el me había dicho antes, pero pensé que estaba jugando.

- Pues sí, todos creen, todos piensan, pero nadie pregunta. Porqué no fuiste con Harry para aclarar aquello?

- Tienes toda la razón. Y por lo que te digo Luna… pensé…

- Ya veo. Y tú sólo lo ves como un amigo.

- Sí.

- Ya veo. Sólo una cosa. Cuidado con Cho.

- Qué?

- Ella también se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Harry. No dudó que pueda decirte algo.

- Lo que me faltaba.

- Te dejo, quede con Ron en hacer la tarea.

- Jajajaja, Ron haciendo la tarea.

- Aunque no lo creas.

Luna se marchó de la biblioteca. Hermione se sentía confundida. Si Cho se le acercaba a preguntar algo entre Harry y ella. Ya sabía que responderle. "Harry y yo sólo somos amigos." Dio un largo suspiro. Aquel año en verdad no era el mejor. Continuó haciendo sus deberes.


	6. Capítulo 6

Ya era de noche, Hermione estaba exhausta, toda la tarde se la pasó haciendo la tarea y estudiando un poco, practicó cada hechizo una y otra vez, memorizó algunos conceptos. Finalmente, repasó el libro de _Runas Antiguas, como aplicarlas en la vida cotidiana._

- Ya es muy tarde- murmuró Hermione. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor. Antes de pronunciar la contraseña al retrato de la señora gorda llegó Harry. La castaña no sabía qué hacer, ya no lo veía mucho por lo que pasó en el invernadero y si llegaban a toparse no hablaban mucho.

-Eh…porqué tan tarde?- comenzó a hablar Hermione para romper el silencio incómodo que se formó cuando se reunieron enfrente del retrato.

- Fui a la cabaña de Hagrid-contesto Harry sin emoción

Hermione sólo afirmó con la cabeza, dijo la contraseña y ambos chicos se introdujeron por el marco. Ninguno habló más. Harry se disponía a subir por la escalera para ir su habitación, pero su amiga lo detuvo.

- Suerte mañana, Harry-dijo Hermione y le sonrió sutilmente. Harry la miró, hasta con esa sonrisa se veía linda, él sonrió también y respondió.

- Gracias, Herm.

- Espero que hayas repasado los hechizos que practicamos esta semana-dijo la castaña volviendo a sentir que eran nuevamente amigos, que era como antes cuando hablaban de cualquier cosa.

- Sí, me serán de utilidad-contestó y volvió a sonreír. Las prácticas duraron poco, pero a Harry le sirvió mucho su ayuda y más verla, aunque fuera sólo para eso, pues después de lo del invernadero habían dejado de platicar y convivir como antes, él no quería sentir más dolor.

Ambos tenían un fuerte impulso de abrazarse, pero ninguno se atrevió a hacerlo. Se dijeron las buenas noches y cada uno se subió a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Al día siguiente, todos los alumnos de las tres escuelas estaban emocionados. Era la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que llegara a pasar. Fred y George comenzaron a realizar apuestas, muchos se inscribieron en ella, algunos apoyaban a Cedric, otros a Harry, unos pocos por Fleur y la mayoría por Viktor.

Faltaba poco para que los cuatro participantes se reunieran y comenzaran a seleccionar quién sería el primero en empezar el torneo. Harry venía de aquí para allá. Ron y Luna sólo lo miraban. Hermione acaba de llegar.

- Harry, tranquilo- dijo Hermione al ver a su amigo- todo saldrá bien.

- Eso lo dices porque tú no irás a enfrentarte con alguno de esos dragones.-respondió nervioso

- Harry, por fin te encuentro- interrumpió Cho. La chica se dirigió al moreno, colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de éste y lo beso. Ron, Luna y Hermione se quedaron boquiabiertos ante esta acción.

- Wow… nos perdimos de algo?- intervino Ron.

- Harry y yo somos novios. Me lo pidió hace una semana.-dijo la oriental, vio a Hermione y sonrió con orgullo.

- Oh, Felicidades- comentó Luna .

- Sí…bien… por ustedes... Bien por ti Harry- dijo Hermione sin mucho ánimo. Cómo era posible que fueran novios si hace una semana su amigo le había confesado sus sentimientos. Se sentía algo extraña, se cruzaron por su mente aquellos besos que se dieron un par de veces.

- Harry, ya es hora- interrumpió Dumbledore.

Sus amigos comenzaron a despedirse.

- Suerte Harry- dijo Luna.

- Gracias.

- Amigo, demuéstrale a todos que eres el mejor.

- Lo intentaré Ron.

- Amor, te estaré apoyando en las gradas- Cho le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Hermione sólo volteo los ojos.

- Por favor, cuídate, recuerda bien los hechizos- sonó muy preocupada Hermione- no quiero que te pase algo.

Harry la miró y vio que sus ojos mostraban cierta aflicción, preocupación, miedo. No le gustaba verla así.

- Hermione- murmuró Harry. No pudo contener más lo que sentía dentro de él, la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia él, la rodeo con sus brazos, la abrazo fuerte, quería sentirla una vez más, sentir que no tenía miedo, que era lo que sentía en ese momento, sentir que ella estaba ahí, no quería alejarse, hundió su cabeza entre su cuello y respiro hondo, quería sentir que aún la tenía ahí para él, sólo para él. Hermione se quedó perpleja ante tal acción. Parecía que el tiempo se detuviera. Sólo ellos dos. Harry aspiró profundo el olor de aquel aroma que le fascinaba. No quería dejarla de abrazar, pero con mucho pesar lo hizo.

Ron miró extrañado la acción de su amigo, eso era algo más que amistad, pensó. Luna sonrió para sus adentros, sin embargo, mostró una sonrisa de medio lado a Cho, quien no le hizo mucha gracia, menos que su novio abrazara de aquella manera, a la que decía llamar "amiga". Nadie dijo nada. Harry se encaminó hacia donde estaba Dumbledore, mientras sus amigos y su novia se iban a la gradas.

Los alumnos estaban eufóricos, la primera prueba había concluido y había sido todo un éxito. Fred y George pagaban las apuestas. Cada quien se iba a disfrutar del triunfo con su predilecto. Los que apoyaban a Harry se lo llevaron cerca del campo de quidittch para festejar.

Ron y Luna buscaban a Hermione entre la multitud, pero no la encontraban, Harry la buscaba con su mirada, algunos estudiantes lo estaban felicitando y no podía faltar la novia a su lado. Cho lo tenía por la mano, no lo dejaba ni un segundo.

Antes de que la gente se desperdigara por todas las gradas y saturaran la salida, Draco salió antes para poder detener a Hermione. Esta última había perdido de vista a sus amigos.

-Estaba segura que iba detrás de Ron- murmuró. Sintió como alguien la tomaba del hombro.

- Vaya, pensé que los había perdido- dijo Hermione mientras se volteaba.

- Aun no me pierdes- Comentó Draco burlonamente.

- Oh… Draco. Las pupilas de Hermione se dilataron.

- Necesitamos hablar- sentenció Draco.

- Pero, yo…

- No ahora- interrumpió Draco- luego te busco para decirte cuándo. Draco posó su mano en la mejilla de la chica, la acaricio con sutileza y se marchó junto con Blaise y Pansy. Hermione no dijo nada, solo veía al que era el amor de su vida como se perdía entre la multitud.

-Aquí estás Hermione- dijo Luna.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza. Le sonrió a la rubia y ambas se fueron a reunirse con los demás cerca del campo de quidittch. Cuando llegaron, Luna se fue con Ron. Harry al verla, soltó a Cho de la mano y se dirigió hacia ella.

- Felicidades Harry.

- Gracias mione, si no fuera por tu ayuda.

- Jajaja, para eso…- Hermione dudó en decir "están los amigos"-estoy yo, para ayudarte. Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

Cuando la asiática vio a donde se dirigía su novio, no puedo contener sus celos.

- Me dejó por ella?- se dijo para sí misma.

- Es su amiga- intervino Luna.

Cho volteo para ver quien había dicho eso.

- Tú sabes algo, Lovegood.

- No lo creo- y sonrió burlona.

Cho sólo la vio con la mirada entrecerrada.

- No importa, Harry y yo somos novios. Hermione sólo es su amiga- por fin habló con voz calmada.

- Exacto, Cho, sólo son amigos. Muy buenos amigos- dijo Luna enfatizando esta última oración y volvió a sonreír juguetonamente.

- Luna, amor, qué haces aquí, vamos con Harry y toma te traje una cerveza de mantequilla- interrumpió Ron. Posteriormente, la tomó de la mano y ambos se fueron, dejando a una Cho frustrada.

- No han visto a Cho- preguntó Harry cuando vio a Ron y a Luna. Hermione dejó de sonreír cuando escucho aquel nombre., algo que notó Luna.

- Ah sí, esta allá- señaló Luna.

- Ahora regreso.

- Ron, puedes ir por otra cerveza de mantequilla.-dijo Luna dulcemente

- Pero, si ya tienes una.-dijo Ron, pues no quería moverse

- No cariño, no es para mí, es para Hermione.

- Oh, claro. Ahora vuelvo.

- Gracias.

- Bien Hermione, qué tienes.

- Nada, porque dices eso.

Luna sólo la miró.

- Siempre eres tan perspicaz.

- Así, soy yo- contestó burlonamente- te molesta que Harry y Cho sean novios.

- No, sólo porqué no me lo dijo.

- Es absurdo, como crees que te lo iba a decir si siente algo por ti y después de lo que te dijo -comentó Luna seria.

- Entonces?

- Entonces, Harry no puede estar por la vida llorando por ti, perdón Hermione, pero si tú no lo ves como algo más no le queda más que seguir su vida.

Luna tenía razón. Harry tenía el derecho de continuar con su vida y ella como buena amiga lo iba apoyar de la mejor manera.

Pasó un mes desde que tuvo lugar la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Draco por fin le había dicho que esa misma noche hablarían. Ella estaba feliz, tal vez regresaran y esta vez arreglarían todo. Por otro lado, estaba algo triste, ya no veía mucho a Harry, el moreno se la pasaba la mayor parte de las tardes con Cho. Eso le molestaba, pues antes, por las tardes, ambos salían un rato a despejarse, ya fuera al lago, a la biblioteca o a los invernaderos, incluso ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con Ron. Ya no iban los tres a visitar a Hagrid.

- Que sé cree, que puede dejar así a sus amigos- murmuraba Hermione enfadada-a Hagrid!, pobre Hagrid. Además, como pretende que le ayude con el acertijo si no lo veo el tiempo suficiente.

Se escucharon algunas risas.

- Como hacen ruido- se quejó Hermione, dejó el libro que estaba tomando del estante para callar a aquellas personas. Cuál fue su sorpresa. Harry y Cho estaban en una de las mesas con varios libros abiertos. Harry dejó de reírse y se percató de la presencia de su amiga.

- Hermione.-dijo serio e incómodo

- Pueden dejar de hacer un poco de ruido - regañó y miró ambos chicos algo molesta, -¿Por qué están juntos?, Ni siquiera están estudiando y sólo se están riendo como par de niños-pensó Hermione aún más molesta de verlos ahí muy juntos.

- Ahh, lo sentimos- comentó Cho - es que Harry es muy divertido.

- Ah sí, dímelo a mí, llevo cuatro años estando con él- contestó Hermione con autosuficiencia.

Cho la miró con cara de pocos amigos. Harry no se percató de la pequeña lucha entre ambas mujeres.

- Entonces Harry, te veo más tarde para ayudarte con el acertijo- puntualizó Hermione, ignorando a Cho por completo

- Ahhh, mione, esta Cho me está ayudando con eso.-dijo Harry señalando los libros y mirando a la castaña cautelosamente

Cho se enderezó en su lugar y le dedicó una sonrisa a la castaña.

- Perfecto.-dijo apretando los dientes y tratando de calmar su enojo que no entendía porque estaba surgiendo dentro de ella.

- No te molesta, verdad?-pregunto Cho con malicia, cuidando que Harry no notara lo que pretendía

- No, no, claro que no. Tendré más tiempo suficiente para hacer mis deberes.-dijo Hermione y se puso triste, no sabía porque, primero estaba enojada, ahora estaba triste y desanimada, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

- Eso pensé- contestó Harry molesto.

- Sólo una cosa.

- Dime, mione- dijo ya algo calmado, nunca podía enojarse con ella.

- Podrías ayudarme a bajar un libro de la estantería, es que no alcanzo- dijo inocentemente Hermione olvidando sus emociones.

- Podrías utilizar _accio -_ comentó Cho.

- No, está bien-. Harry se levantó de la silla y fue detrás de su amiga.

Hermione volteó a ver a Cho y sonrió, se sentía bien quitarle a Harry por un momento. Ambos amigos llegaron al estante, Harry tomó el libró y se lo acercó a la castaña. Los dos amigos rozaron sus manos, lo que provocó que sintieran una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

- Hace mucho que no salimos a platicar- dijo Hermione desanimada

- Cierto-dijo y Harry aun la sostenía por la mano- Te parece si vamos un rato.-comentó y le sonrió, Hermione le respondió de la misma manera.

- Pero, estas con Cho.-respondió con cierta tristeza y cuando lo dijo sintió un vacio.

- Lo entenderá.-dijo y sonrió otra vez, lo que hizo que Hermione sonriera aún más

Sería imposible sacar de su corazón a Hermione, aún cuando tuviera a Cho a su lado, no era lo mismo, no sentía lo mismo.

- Espera aquí, iré a despedirme de ella.-contestó y la soltó, Hermione asintió, lo veía alejarse y reunirse con su novia, aún tenía la mano extendida, donde la dejó Harry, movió la cabeza, pues ¿qué le estaba pasando? se dispuso a guardar sus cosas.

- Algo me dice que te importa Harry – dijo una voz burlona. La castaña estaba a punto de soltar el libro cuando escucho aquella voz.

- Luna, me asustaste. No sé cómo le haces, de dónde sales.-dijo la castaña mirando por todos lados y luego miró a Luna

- Jajajaja. Vine con Ron a buscar un libro que necesito.

- Y dónde está él.

- Oh, justo ahí viene.

Hermione volteó, efectivamente, el pelirrojo venía hacia ellas.

- Pero, no me has contestado, Harry te está comenzando a importar?

- A que te refieres con eso Luna.

- Estas celosa y te molesta que este con Cho.-dijo y enarco una ceja divertida

- Yo…- pero se detuvo, cuando Ron llegó a ellas.

- Descuida Hermione, Ron lo sabe.-susurro y le sonrió.

- Qué!-grito Hermione, se escuchó un cállate, la castaña se apenó por haber gritado.

- Harry me lo confesó. Se lo pregunté al día siguiente del torneo-dijo Ron tomándolo todo con calma.

- Pero qué le preguntaste.-pregunto Hermione apretando los dientes

- Algunas sospechas que siempre tuve y pues fueron ciertas.-respondió. Ambos chicos la miraban, Luna y Ron se vieron, levantaron las cejas y sonrieron cómplices

- Y que, porqué me ven así-pregunto nerviosa, no pensó que Ron también supiera lo que Harry sentía por ella y mucho menos que Harry se lo contará.

- Siento que alguien está confundida- Finalizó Luna divertida

- Hola Ron, Luna. Nos vamos Herm.

Ron y Luna miraron a Hermione, ambos sonrieron, pero ella se sonrojó por completo. Tal vez tenían razón, sentían un poco de celos de que Cho estuviera con Harry.

Harry y Hermione llegaron al lago, se sentaron a la orilla, el imponente barco de Durmestrang se ondeaba de un lado a otro.

- Y ya descifraste el acertijo?- preguntó Hermione.

- No aún no, aunque estamos trabajando duro. Cho me está ayudando mucho.

Hermione comenzaba a odiar ese nombre. Nuevamente aquellos sentimientos dentro de ella. No se explicaba porqué.

- Que bien, pues si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en decirme.

- Gracias, mione.

El ambiente era algo incómodo y tenso, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, antes platicaban de cualquier cosa y pasaban horas riéndose. Harry encogió sus piernas, con sus brazos las rodeó, recargó su cabeza en sus rodillas, miró fijamente a Hermione, quien le sostuvo la mirada. Qué podían decir en aquel momento. El moreno sonrió, acercó su mano a la mejilla de su amiga, la acarició con sutileza. La castaña al sentir este contacto, sintió como su piel se erizaba, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir.

- Qué puedo hacer para ya no sentir esto- pensó Harry.

- No quiero que te alejes- pensó Hermione.

Pareciese que cada uno supiera lo que pensaba el otro. Simplemente se miraban, se preguntaban y respondían.

- Nunca me alejaría de ti, eres parte de mí.

- Yo tampoco lo haré.

- Tus sentimientos hacia mí, son sólo de amigos. No puedo con eso.

- Pero, te quiero y aún así, ven. Mañana también y al día siguiente…

- Siempre.

Ambos comenzaron acercarse, lentamente cerraron los ojos, rozaron sus labios, así comenzó a surgir aquel besó que los unificó, parecieran uno sólo. Sin embargo, Harry se apartó.

- Esto no está bien. Lo siento Herm.

Harry se levantó, caminó hacia el castillo, se detuvo por un momento. Tocó sus labios, aquellos sentimientos se hacían más fuertes, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Siguió caminando. Mientras Hermione veía como su amigo se marchaba, no se explicaba que fue aquello. Cerró los ojos, aspiró fuertemente y volvió su mirada al cielo, lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Enamorarse de su mejor amigo, no estaba en sus planes.

- Sería muy egoísta de mi parte- susurró Hermione. En ese momento le vino a la mente que tenía que ir con Draco a la Sala de Trofeos, cómo se le pudo haber olvidado. Se incorporó rápidamente y se dirigió al castillo.

Efectivamente, el rubio ya estaba ahí.

- Lo siento, se me pasó el tiempo.

- No te preocupes, Hermione- lo dijo muy tranquilo. Le sorprendió aquella reacción. Él amaba la puntualidad y siempre que llegaba cinco minutos tarde no se hacían esperar los reclamos.

Al comenzar el día se sentía feliz porque, tal vez, regresaría con Draco y todo sería como antes, pero después del beso de Harry, quería ser libre. Estaba pensando cómo le podía decir al rubio que era mejor dejarla por la paz.

- Te ves muy linda hoy- comentó el rubio, inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo.

- Gracias.

- Tal vez pienses que te volveré a pedir perdón- dijo el rubio caminando hacia un estante de trofeos- efectivamente, es así.

- Yo también debería pedirte perdón- intervino la castaña.

-Sabes que te amo verdad.

- Sí- respondió Hermione quedamente - y yo a ti.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa.

- Ya sé que no he sido demasiado sutil- dijo Draco - ya sé que… - se quedó callado y volteó - no te he dado todo lo que esperabas de mí y en verdad lo siento- finalizó el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hermione no podía contener el llanto, no sabía que decir.

- Es mejor que ya no estemos juntos- continuó el rubio y contuvo las lágrimas- por mí has sufrido mucho, no supe hacerte feliz, por completo. No me perdonaré, otra vez, en verte llorar por mí. No quiero verte más llorar, no quiero que sufras más por mí, más bien, quiero que seas feliz. Aunque sé que no podría vivir sin ti. Sin embargo, siempre, te tendré aquí - dijo el rubio tocándose el corazón -tú eres alguien a quién no podré olvidar.

- Draco, tú siempre ocuparas un lugar en mi corazón, te di parte de mí, cada parte de mi ser fue para ti. Tú serás alguien a quien tampoco podré olvidar.

Draco fue hacia ella, la tomó de las mejillas y la besó. Aquel besó que marcaba el final de una etapa, de un amor. Ambos lloraban, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con aquella muestra de amor.

- No puedo pedir que seamos amigos, porque no podré decir amiga, a una persona que le dije amor. Pero, siempre estaré ahí para ti, en cualquier momento, con los brazos abiertos.

Nuevamente el rubio la tomó por las mejillas. Le dio un beso.

- Siempre te amaré- finalizó el rubio y se marchó.

Hermione se quedó ahí de pie llorando.


	7. Chapter 7

Cierta castaña dormía plácidamente, sin embargo, fue despertando poco a poco, los gritos de Parvati la despertaron.

- Lavender, no viste mi pantalón rosa. No lo encuentro por ninguna parte.

Hermione se incorporó, las cortinas de la cama las tenía cerradas, toda la noche se la había pasado llorando, aún sentía un vacío en su corazón. Ayer había sido un día agotador emocionalmente. Se sentía en paz con Draco, su amor siempre sería especial y nunca lo olvidaría. Lo que más le atormentaba era lo de Harry, respecto a sus sentimientos hacía él la tenían confundida.

- Hoy es salida a Hosgmade- recordó. Corrió las cortinas y se levantó de la cama, por suerte Parvati salía de la habitación.

Ya arreglada, se dirigió al Gran Comedor a buscar a sus amigos. Cuando llegó los encontró desayunando. A lo lejos vio a Draco, quien se percató de su presencia, ambos se miraron, el rubio le dedicó una leve sonrisa, algo nostálgica, Hermione le respondió de la misma manera. Posteriormente, se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Hola- dijo Hermione con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, se colocó a lado de Harry y permaneció de pie.

Ron y Luna voltearon para saludarla, Harry siguió con la vista fija en su tostada, le dio un bocado y a secas le contestó el hola. El trío se percató de la actitud del moreno.

- Estaba pensando en que fuéramos a Cabeza de Puerco a tomar un par de cervezas de mantequilla- comentó Hermione aún con optimismo.

- Sí, es lo que estábamos comentando- mencionó Luna.

- Qué dices Harry- preguntó la castaña ante el silencio de su amigo.

Harry dio un trago al jugo de calabaza, volvió a dejar el vaso en la mesa.

- Lo siento, no puedo, iré con Cho a otro lado.

- Pero…- intervino Ron.

- Oh, de hecho ahí viene- interrumpió Harry- me retiro, nos vemos en la tarde. Tomó la servilleta, se limpió los labios, la colocó de nuevo en su lugar, luego se levantó y sin mirar a Hermione pasó a su lado, la chica discretamente levantó la mano para tomar la de Harry, pero éste la ignoró y fue directo a Cho.

Hermione sintió una puñalada en su estómago, su corazón se contrajo ante la negativa de Harry, se quedó parada sin decir nada. Ninguno daba crédito a la actitud de su amigo.

- Creo que iré a la biblioteca- dijo Hermione con mucho esfuerzo, no quería llorar ante Ron y Luna, mucho menos que la viera Draco.

- Hermione, espera- detuvo Luna, pero la castaña no se inmutó y siguió caminando.

Toda la tarde se la había pasado llorando, pero no fue a la biblioteca, sino al baño de chicas, como aquella vez en primer año cuando se enfrentaron al trol, pero esta vez Harry no iría a buscarla.

Al día siguiente, Hermione llegaba de la biblioteca y vio a Harry en la Sala Común.

- Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Hermione con ánimo.

Harry levantó la vista, sólo la miró y volvió a escribir.

- No, gracias.

El lunes, Hermione le dijo a Harry que fueran al lago, pero el chico le contestó que iría con Cho.

El martes le preguntó sobre el acertijo, a lo que el moreno respondió, y con cierto enfado; "ya te dije que Cho me está ayudando con eso."

El miércoles le propuso ir a ver a Hagrid en la tarde, Harry había aceptado. Hermione recuperó la alegría, aunque fue por poco tiempo, ya que en la clase de pociones le dijo que no podía, iría con Cho a realizar otras cosas.

Y así pasó una semana, Hermione trataba de acercarse a Harry, pero él seguía ignorándola o evitándola.

Hermione iba directo a los invernaderos, iba en busca de algunas plantas para la tarea de pociones, en el camino se encontró a Luna.

- Hola, Herm- saludó Luna.

- Hola, Luna, no te vi, lo siento.

- Esta bien, ¿a dónde vas?

- A los invernaderos, ¿y Ron?

- Te acompaño…esta con Harry.

- Ah- respondió sin mucho ánimo.

- Algo pasa ¿verdad? Hermione

La castaña se detuvo, miró a Luna por un momento y retomó el paso otra vez.

- Claro que algo pasa. Harry me ignora todo el tiempo. Todos los días se la pasa con Cho. Ya no estamos juntos… como antes!

- Sabes que es lo qué pasa.

- QUE!

- Te sientes así porque ya no eres el centro del universo de Harry. Te sientes así porque ya no te hace caso.

- YO NO ME SIENTO ASÍ POR ESO. ÉL YA SE OLVIDÓ DE SUS AMIGOS!

- No Herm!, él está tratando de no quererte más, de ya no sentir aquel sentimiento por ti. ¡¿Que no lo entiendes?

- Él me importa!

- Te importa como amigo. Y te molestas con él porque tiene a alguien más, y esa no eres tú… o es que a caso…?

- O ES QUE ACASO QUÉ? LUNA!

Luna se detuvo, Hermione también hizo lo mismo.

- Tú sientes algo más.

- Esta plática no está llevando a ningún lado.

Hermione caminó más rápido y dejo a Luna a mitad del puente. En la tarde, la castaña regresó a la Sala Común, el enfado aun no se le quitaba, cuando entró por el retrato vio a Harry, quien estaba con Ron y Neville, estos últimos jugaban ajedrez. El moreno sólo miraba.

Con paso firme fue hasta donde estaba su amigo.

- Harry puedo hablar contigo?- sentenció Hermione.

- Lo siento, pero estoy jugando con Ron y Neville- respondió con calma.

- No estás jugando, sólo estas mirando!

Ron y Neville se miraron, una pelea estaba a punto de surgir en aquella habitación.

- Porque todavía no es mi turno- contestó Harry alzando la voz.

- Ron, Neville, se pueden ir, por favor- dijo Hermione aún con la mirada fija en Harry.

- Ni se les ocurra- intervino Harry al mismo tiempo que le sostenía la mirada a su amiga.

-Dije… que salieran de aquí!- Hermione sacó la varita al decir está última palabra y apuntó directamente a Ron y Neville.

Harry también sacó la varita, pero apuntó a Hermione, no obstante, la castaña fue más hábil y le quitó la varita, con ese acto Ron y Neville salieron de la Sala Común, no querían enfrentarse a una de las mejores brujas de su generación.

- Que es lo ¡¿qué te ocurre? - gritó Hermione.

- No sé a qué te refieres con ello- respondió Harry con enojo.

- Llevas toda una semana evitándome. ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?

- VAYA, LO NOTASTE.

- OH NO, SI NO FUERAS TAN OBVIO. TODO EL DIA TE LA PASAS CON CHO.

- Y A TI QUE MÁS TE DA, SÓLO ERES MI AMIGA.

Hermione al escuchar esto, sintió un balde de agua fría, nuevamente aquella sensación. Porqué le dolía de aquella manera.

- SÍ, UNA AMIGA QUE SIEMPRE HA ESTADO CONTIGO EN TODO, PERO PARECE QUE TÚ NO TE DAS CUENTA.

- VAYA, AHORA SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE, ¿VERDAD?

- QUE! PERDÓN, PERO TODO ESTO LO HACES POR VENGANZA?

- JA, EN VERDAD ¿CREES ESO? NO TE SIENTAS TAN IMPORTANTE.

Hermione lo miró, cómo era posible que su amigo le hablara de aquella manera.

- TÚ, HAS ABANDONADO A TUS AMIGOS.

- CLARO QUE NO, QUE NO VES- dijo Harry extendiendo los brazos- ESTABA CON RON Y NEVILLE. TU ESTAS MOLESTA POR QUE YA NO TE HAGO CASO Y AHORA SÍ ME TOMAS EN CUENTA.

- SIEMPRE LO HE HECHO. SI BIEN, NO CÓMO TU QUERÍAS, PERO SÍ COMO AMIGOS. DÍME QUE ES LO QUÉ PRETENDES CON TODO ESTO?

- QUE PRETENDO… OLVIDARTE… ARRANCARTE DE MI CORAZÓN, DE MI MENTE. DÍA A DÍA ME QUEMA POR DENTRO ESTE MALDITO AMOR QUE SIENTO POR TI. ¡¿QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES? ¡YA NO QUIERO SENTIR ESTO!

Sin pensarlo, Harry se abalanzó contra Hermione, la tomó por el cuello y la besó. Ambos sintieron, otra vez aquella corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, Harry se apartó bruscamente, pero sin soltarla del cuello.

- ¿Contenta?... ¿así ya aumenté tu ego?

La soltó por completo y salió del lugar a grandes zancadas.

Desde aquel momento, ninguno de los dos amigos se volvió a hablar. La semana de Pascua llegó, el Profesor Dumbledore les había dado aquellos días libres para que lo pasaran en familia. Por más que trataran, Ron, Luna, e incluso Ginny, no podían juntar a Harry y Hermione, así que iban aprovechar las mini vacaciones para reunir a ambos jóvenes, ya que la señora Weasley los había invitado a la cena de acción de gracias.

A medio día los gemelos, Ron, Ginny llegaron a la Madriguera junto con Harry, Luna y Hermione.

- Mamá, ya llegamos- gritó Fred.

Molly bajaba las escaleras.

- Hola Harry, Hermione- saludó con una amplia sonrisa- ah… y tú… debes ser Luna, la novia de mi pequeño Ron.

Ron se puso rojo ante las palabras de su madre y Luna se ruborizó un poco. Los gemelos se estaban aguantando la risa.

Durante todo la tarde, Ron, Luna y Ginny buscaban pretextos para dejar solos a Harry y a Hermione, pero alguno de los dos evitaba aquellos momentos incómodos. Incluso la señora Weasley notó que algo andaba mal entre ambos chicos, así que cooperó un poco. Sin embargo, todo fue en vano. Pero, no se preocuparon tanto, al fin y al cabo tenían toda una semana.

- Vaya, vaya, tratando de ser Cupido- se burló Fred cuando vio entrar a Ron, Luna y Ginny a la cocina y dio un bocado a la avena que tenía delante de él.

- Cállate Fred- espetó Ron.

- Nosotros tenemos la solución- intervino George, luego volteó a ver a su hermano, ambos esbozaron una sonrisa de complicidad.

- En serio chicos, pues qué bien- contestó Ginny sin prestarles mucha atención.

- ¿Quieren que Harry y Hermione se vuelvan hablar?- sentenció Fred.

Ron, Luna y Ginny se miraron entre sí, el trío asintió.

- Genial- dijeron al unísono los gemelos.

- Y bien, ¿cuál es el plan?- interrogó Ron, mientras se sentaba enfrente de ambos.

- Jugaremos quidittch- respondió George.

- Que! Pero… saben muy bien que a Hermione no le gusta.

- ¿Confían en nosotros? - mencionó Fred.

- No respondan- se apresuró a decir George cuando notó la gran duda en los tres jóvenes.

Después de que todos desayunaron, los más jóvenes se fueron al jardín a jugar quidittch como habían quedado, además se les unió Bill y Charlie. Harry estaba muy entusiasmado, por su parte, Hermione tenía una cara de aburrimiento. Se formaron los equipos. Como siempre la castaña sólo miraba.

Los gemelos trataban de derribar a Harry de la escoba, cuando vieron las intenciones de sus hermanos, Ron y Ginny ayudaron a ello. Bill y Charlie no entendían porque jugaban bruscamente y menos que todos atacaran al moreno. Luna era la más tranquila, ella en verdad estaba jugando, se encontraba buscando la snitch.

- Ey!, George, soy de tú equipo- gritó Harry cuando una Bluger pasó rozando su cabeza.

- Lo siento- se limitó a decir el gemelo.

Mientras Ginny pasaba volando muy cerca de él para poderlo derribar. Parecía imposible hacer aquello, Harry era muy hábil con la escoba. Sin embargo, gracias a Luna pudieron hacerlo.

A la rubia se le ocurrió engañar a Harry sobre la snitch, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó hacia donde estaba el chico, al ver tal acto, el moreno creyó que la había visto y siguió a Luna, cuando ella vio cerca una Bluger y a Fred, se dirigió hacia él, el gemelo entendió aquella intención, así que bateó fuertemente, la pelota fue directo a la cabeza de Harry. Posteriormente, el chico caía velozmente.

Hermione al ver tal acto, se levantó rápidamente, invocó un hechizo no verbal.

- _Levicorpus._

El moreno permaneció en el aire, luego Hermione sacó la varita, la dirigió hacia su amigo, quien poco a poco descendía, hasta tocar el suelo. Todos bajaron de las escobas y rodearon a su amigo.

- Creo que nos pasamos un poco- mencionó Fred.

- Son unos bárbaros- dijo enfadada Hermione.

Todos se percataron que Harry sangraba de la cabeza.

- Vamos a llevarlo a la casa- intervino Bill. Entre él y Charlie lo llevaron a la Madriguera.

- Por Merlín, que es lo qué pasó?- preguntó Molly al ver a los chicos y a Harry herido.

- Fue un accidente madre- contestó George.

Bill y Charlie lo subieron a la habitación de Ron, lo recostaron en la cama. La señora Weasley y los demás lo rodearon. Rápidamente Hermione se colocó a su lado y tocó la frente de Harry.

- Necesito agua y algunas franelas- ordenó Hermione.

Ginny y Luna salieron de la habitación para traer lo que había pedido su amiga.

- No se preocupe señora Weasley- tranquilizó Hermione- Harry va a estar bien. Decía la castaña mientras anotaba en un pergamino.

- Y ustedes- se refería a los gemelos- vayan a traer esto. Les dio el papel amarillento.

- Será mejor que salgamos- comentó Charlie.

La señora Weasley, Charlie y Bill salían de la habitación, mientras Ginny y Luna entraban con el agua y las franelas. Hermione arrebató las cosas a sus amigas y comenzó a limpiar la frente de Harry. Cinco minutos después llegaron los gemelos con las cosas que había pedido Hermione.

- Si no van a ayudar es mejor que salgan- sentenció la castaña con cierto enfado.

Los hermanos Weasley salieron junto con Luna. Mientras Hermione comenzó a preparar una poción y una pomada para untarla en la frente de Harry. La castaña iba de aquí para allá, se quitó la chaqueta morada que traía y la dejó al pie de la cama. Toda la tarde se la pasó curando a Harry y velando por él. La chica se quedó dormida, estaba recargada en la cama donde yacía él, poco a poco el moreno despertaba, notó que alguien se encontraba a su lado, se trataba de Hermione, la vio por un momento, pasó su mano por el cabello de su amiga. Le dolía estar enojado con ella y más le dolía que no se hablaran.

La castaña despertó poco a poco, cuando Harry notó que se movía apartó su mano.

- Ya despertaste- comentó Hermione. Se incorporó, su mano se dirigía a la frente de su amigo, pero éste se apartó.

- Sólo intento ayudarte- dijo Hermione molesta ante la negativa de Harry- Ni por qué me la pase toda la tarde aquí, hubiera sido más fácil que la señora Weasley te hubiera atendido- murmuró la castaña, sin embargo, el moreno lo llegó a escuchar. Sin decir más Harry permitió que le quitara las vendas de la cabeza.

- Lo siento- contestó el moreno y señaló su frente- duele- dijo con inocencia.

Hermione lo miró aún enojada, tomó un poco de la pomada que había preparado, colocó dos dedos en la frente de su amigo y apretó fuertemente.

- Ahhh, duele- se quejó el moreno. Después volvió a cubrir la frente de Harry con vendas nuevas.

- Bien, ahora regreso, iré a dejar esto y vendré con algo de comida.

Ya era de noche, toda la familia Weasley y Luna estaban reunida en la cocina cenando. Ninguno hablaba, estaban angustiados con lo que había pasado. Hermione aún no baja. Sin embargo, recobraron el ánimo cuando vieron a la castaña al pie de las escaleras.

- Harry ya despertó, se encuentra mejor- comentó Hermione. En aquel cuarto se escuchó un gran suspiro. La señora Weasley se paró de su lugar y ayudó a la chica con las cosas que traía. Posteriormente, preparó dos platos de comida, se los dio a la castaña.

- Al menos ya se hablan- comentó Ginny.

Hermione miró a la pelirroja, comenzó a sospechar que ellos tenían algo que ver con lo que pasó, no sólo fue un accidente.

- Sí- se limitó a decir Hermione, sentía un poco de pena hablar de ello ante los señores Weasley.

- Si no hubiera sido por nuestra ayuda- intervino George.

Todos dirigieron una mirada asesina a los gemelos.

- Por poco matan a Harry- dijo Molly- quedaran castigados.

- Pero madre- se quejaron los gemelos.

- No hay pero que valga.

La ojimiel dio media vuelta, se disponía a subir nuevamente a la habitación, no sin antes dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. Aquella estrategia no fue la adecuada para que se hablaran, así que entendió que el orgullo de ambos no era bueno para ninguno. Desde aquel momento, los dos amigos se hablaron nuevamente.

Durante el resto de la semana se la pasaron todo el tiempo juntos, Harry la llevó a volar en la escoba por los alrededores de la Madriguera, después se les ocurrió acampar en el jardín, luego fueron a visitar un pequeño riachuelo cerca de la colina. Ambos se la estaban pasando genial, incluso mejor que antes. Finalmente, llegó la cena de acción de gracias.

Toda la familia Weasley, Harry, Luna y Hermione estaban a punto de cenar. La señora Weasley estaba sirviendo la última pieza de pollo a Percy. Después de dicho acto, comenzaron a comer. Harry tomó la mano de Hermione por debajo de la mesa y así ambos disfrutaron de aquella deliciosa cena.


	8. Chapter 8

Los alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería habían llegado ayer domingo por la noche juntos con los de Durmestrang y Beauxbatons. Ahora, todos se disponían a continuar con las clases, la mayoría estaba desayunando, entre ellos Ron, Luna, quien se había ido asentar con ellos a su mesa, Harry, Hermione y Ginny. El grupo de amigos platicaban y reían, sin embargo, aquella alegría se vio afectada con la llegada de Cho.

- Harry, estas aquí- interrumpió Cho dándole un beso en los labios, ante este acto el moreno se sintió algo incómodo- te llegaron las cartas que te envié- continúo hablando y sentándose en medio de su novio y Hermione. El grupo de amigos se incomodó cuando Cho se quedó ahí.

- Eh… sí.

- No les importa que desayune con ustedes, ¿verdad?- dijo Cho mirando a Luna, haciendo referencia que si la rubia podía estar ahí, ella también.

-Ah, cómo te explico Cho, que...- comentó Ginny con cierto fastidio.

Ginny se quedó callada ante la mirada asesina de sus amigos y la mirada de expectación de la asiática.

- Que eres bienvenida en nuestra mesa- concluyó sin cierta gracia en su voz.

Cho sonrió con autosuficiencia.

- Entonces, Harry ¿Porqué no me respondiste?

-Ah…- Harry no sabía que decir.

- Estábamos algo ocupados- intervino Ginny.

Nuevamente sus amigos y hermano la miraron.

- Entiendo- contesto Cho.

Luego Ginny sacó a conversación lo bien que se la pasaron aquella semana, todos se animaron con la plática y recordaban los buenos momentos, no se dejaba de escuchar: "y se acuerdan cuando…", "sí… o cuando Harry y Hermione…", "vieron la cara de Percy…". Por su parte, Cho sólo escuchaba, esbozaba una que otra sonrisa, pero se sentía incómoda, fuera de lugar. Después de la agradable charla, el grupo de amigos se fue a sus respectivas clases.

Faltaba poco para que diera comienzo a la segunda prueba del Torneo, Harry aun no descubría lo que decía el acertijo y eso que tenía la ayuda de Cho y Hermione. De mientras en alguna parte del castillo Cho repasaba el acertijo una y otra vez. Pero, interrumpió su concentración por recordar a Harry, se le iluminó el rostro ante ello, pero después desvaneció aquella alegría. En verdad ¿Harry la quería como ella a él?, ahora que lo pensaba, desde que llegaron de Semana de Pascua su novio comenzó a ser algo distante con ella poniendo de pretexto que iría con sus amigos a ver a Hagrid o entrenar quidditch. Sin embargo, desaparecieron esos pensamientos, volvió a leer de nuevo el primer párrafo del acertijo

- Se refiere a que algo debe buscar Harry en… el lago!, algo importante para él…mmm, pero que será… esto lo tiene que saber Harry.

Cho le dijo a Harry lo que había descubierto en el acertijo, a la vez el chico le dijo a Hermione, quién se la pasó toda una tarde para confirmar lo que había dicho la oriental. Ahora sólo faltaba ver cómo iba a respirar abajo del agua.

Nuevamente los alumnos estaban emocionados con la segunda prueba del Torneo, estaban a un día del evento, de nuevo los gemelos Weasley comenzaron las apuestas. Harry yacía en la biblioteca con Ron, Luna y Hermione, para ver una técnica para respirar en el agua, pero fueron interrumpidos por la profesora McGonagall.

- Señorita Granger, que bueno que la encuentro, me hace el favor de ir con el director.

Todos miraron a Hermione, quien no entendía porque Dumbledore quería verla, no dijo nada, así que dejó el libro en el estante y se dispuso ir al despacho del anciano con lentes de media luna.

- Te acompaño- dijo Harry.

- No Potter, usted tiene que seguir con lo suyo y debe descansar, lo necesita para mañana- intervino la profesora McGonagall.

Harry se quedó con Ron y Luna a continuar con la investigación. Ya era de noche y Hermione no regresaba a la biblioteca con ellos. Luna se había quedado dormida, estaba recargada en una mesa, Ron yacía con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, su cabeza se recargaba en ellos y veía como dormía su novia. Mientras, el moreno seguía buscando, hasta que los brazos de Morfeo los llevó al sueño a los dos amigos.

Al día siguiente, los alumnos de las tres escuelas estaban impacientes por el comienzo de la segunda prueba, todos se reunieron cerca del lago. Gracias a Neville Harry encontró la forma de respirar abajo del agua. Sin embargo, estaba algo inquieto, ya era hora de empezar con el torneo y no veía a Hermione por ningún lado. No había llegado a la biblioteca, no estaba en el Gran Comedor, ni en la Sala Común, mucho menos en las gradas.

Cuando por fin los cuatro concursantes se introdujeron al lago, cada uno se fue por diferentes lados, Harry no estaba concentrado, no dejaba de pensar en la castaña, sin embargo, nadaba para encontrar algo, que según, era importante para él. Paso cierto tiempo hasta que divisó algunas siluetas, se acercó poco a poco hasta toparse con Hermione, había otras personas a lado, pero no les tomó importancia. Algunos rayos se colaban por el lago, lo que provocaba que algunos dieran directo al rostro de su amiga, ella dormía profundamente, su cabello castaño flotaba y brillaba. Todo a su alrededor brillaba.

Harry se acercó despacio hasta encontrarse cerca del rostro de su amiga, aquellos rayos le permitían apreciar mejor los rasgos de su amiga, sus ojos cerrados permitían ver aquellas pestañas largas y abundantes, sus cejas perfectamente delineadas, las pecas de la nariz no se veían, sus labios delgados tenían un toque de brillo, en pocas palabras ante los ojos de Harry, Hermione era una Venus.

El moreno acercó una mano al rostro de la chica, apartó un mechón que cubría una de sus mejillas y la acarició con sutiliza. Las sirenas sólo miraban lo que hacía aquel chico. Ahora estaba seguro, nunca iba a poder sacarla de su corazón, el amor que sentía por ella crecía cada día. Quería compartir su vida con ella, sólo con ella. Posteriormente, la tomó por la cintura, apuntó con la varita hacia las cadenas, las cuales la liberaron de inmediato. La cabeza de la chica cayó suavemente por el hombro de su amigo, con la otra mano la tomó por el mentón.

- Hermione, por favor, sólo una vez, sólo una vez mírame - susurró Harry. Las lágrimas de Harry no se distinguían en aquella acumulación de agua. Poco a poco sus labios fueron directos hacia los de la castaña.

Cho estaba angustiada, Harry aún no regresaba, pero comenzó a notar que algunas burbujas salían en medio del lago y ahí estaba su novio junto con Hermione. A la oriental se le encogió el corazón.

- Ella, siempre ella- pensó. Ahora que lo recordaba, el acertijo decía que debía buscar algo muy preciado para él en el lago, sin embargo, eso no era ella. No se permitió llorar enfrente de todos, así que tragó saliva con esfuerzo, se levantó y puso la mejor sonrisa para recibir a su novio.

Una semana después del evento, los alumnos seguían con sus clases y como siempre Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca. La chica ya había terminado sus deberes, así que se disponía ir a la Sala Común.

- Vaya, que bueno que te encuentro, Granger- Cho dijo esta última palabra con cierta amargura.

Hermione se percató de la actitud de la oriental y enarcó una ceja.

- Pues aquí me tienes, Chang- contestó Hermione.

- Veo que nos estamos entendiendo- respondió Cho.

- Parece que sí.

- Perfecto, entonces no será necesario andarse con rodeos. Qué hay entre Harry y tú.

La castaña se quedó petrificada ante tal pregunta, se le vino a la mente aquella plática con Luna: "Cho no tardará en preguntarte que hay entre tú y Harry, ella ya se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de él". Sin embargo, en ese momento tenía la respuesta: "Harry y yo sólo somos amigos", pero ahora no sabía que decirle, su corazón cambió.

- Creo que ese silencio dice todo- comentó Cho.

- Y si así fuera, cuál es el problema- preguntó Hermione.

- Ja, mira, no quiero ser inmadura y estarme peleando por un hombre, pero sólo quiero decirte que Harry y yo somos novios, si en verdad te importa la felicidad de él, creo que debes hacerte a un lado.

- Siempre me ha importado su felicidad y te guste o no soy su amiga, su mejor amiga.

- En eso tienes razón, sólo eres su amiga.

Hermione no supo que decir ante esta respuesta de la asiática. Sin embargo, la pelea de ambas mujeres se vio interrumpida por Harry.

- Qué hacen juntas- preguntó Harry algo desconcertado.

- Platicando de algunas cosas- dijo Cho volteándolo a ver- te parece que te acompañe a tus entrenamientos.

- Ahhh- Harry volteó a ver a Hermione cautelosamente- sí, claro.

La castaña sólo miró a Cho.

- Nos vemos más al rato mione- dijo Harry.

- Harry- detuvo la castaña, pero sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos, la vista la mantenía hacia la pared- no te vayas.

El moreno sintió un vuelco en el estómago, dio media vuelta para ver mejor a su amiga, estaba a la expectativa a lo que fuera a decir la ojimiel. Mientras Cho la comía con la mirada. Por otra parte, Hermione no sabía que más decir.

- Ahm, no te vayas a tardar mucho, recuerda que no debes llegar tan tarde porque nos pueden bajar puntos- su respuesta fue tan tonta, la chica se dijo estúpida a sí misma.

El ojiverde se sintió triste ante aquella respuesta, esperaba que le dijera algo más, por otro lado, Cho sólo sonrió con orgullo. Hermione dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la Torre de Gryffindor.

En la noche Hermione se encontraba en la Sala Común, no podía calmar sus ansias, estaba esperando a Harry, quería verlo antes de ir a dormir.

- Porqué tarda tanto- la ojimiel se levantó de su lugar comenzó ir de aquí para allá, luego se asomó por el retrato de la señora gorda, en ese momento escuchó una voz, era Harry, se estaba despidiendo de Cho. - Y todavía está con ella- murmuró la chica con cierto enfado.

Cuando vio que subía por las escaleras se metió rápidamente por el retrato, lo que provocó que tropezara con el sillón pequeño.

- Ahh, eso dolió- dijo mientras caminaba rápido, pero cojeando, se sentó, tomó el primer libro que vio y lo abrió.

- Hola mione, qué haces- preguntó el chico.

- Ahhh, estoy leyendo- contestó mientras alzaba el libro.

- Aja, y al revés?- respondió algo desconcertado.

- Ahh - la castaña vio que su amigo tenía razón- es de runas, así se leen algunas Harry- era lo mejor que se le ocurría en aquel momento.

- Ohhh, ya, interesante- comentó con sorpresa.

- Sí, así es, pues que te parece si ya nos vamos a dormir- propuso la ojimiel.

- Sí, que tengas linda noche mione.

- Igual tú, Harry- Hermione se acercó a su amigo con gran entusiasmo y lo besó cerca de los labios- Hasta mañana - se dio media vuelta y sonrió de oreja a oreja. El moreno sólo se quedó ahí de pie, llevó una de sus manos a la parte donde le había dado aquel gesto, sonrió e imitó a su amiga, se fue a su habitación con una amplia sonrisa.

Así siguieron los meses restantes del curso, las miradas furtivas, las sonrisa cómplices, las caricias inocentes, los besos cerca de los labios, no hacían más que aumentar las ansias de estar juntos, no obstante, ninguno se atrevía a decir algo. Harry por no querer lastimar a Cho, mientras Hermione no tenía el valor suficiente para decirle que ya no lo veía como un simple amigo.

Por fin llegó el día para la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, todos estaban a la expectativa de quién tomaría primero el trofeo. Ya había pasado media tarde y ningún concursante regresaba. Pero, se comenzaron a escuchar voces.

- Ahí viene alguien.

- De seguro es Viktor Krum.

- Claro que no, es Cedric.

- Ninguno de los dos, es Harry- gritó Ron.

Efectivamente el moreno se acercaba corriendo con el trofeo. Los alumnos de Hogwarts vitorearon a Harry, al fin y al cabo la copa era para el Colegio. La mayoría comenzó a rodear al moreno y no podía faltar Cho, con una sonrisa arrogante. Ron y Luna lo estaban felicitando, pero a lo lejos cierta castaña sólo lo miraba

- Es ahora o nunca- murmuró Hermione

La castaña fue con paso firme hasta donde estaba su amigo, apartó a Cho con una mano, tomó por la camisa al moreno y lo besó enfrente de todos. Al principio nadie daba crédito a lo que pasaba, sin embargo, poco a poco retomaban el ánimo de que Harry había ganado. La orienta entendió que había perdido, se dio media vuelta, ahora tenía que decirle a su corazón que aquel hombre nunca fue para ella.

A lo lejos Draco Malfoy vio aquella acción, no pudo evitar cierta tristeza, pero en el fondo de su corazón deseaba lo mejor para Hermione, así que se limitó a sonreír, alguien en verdad iba hacerla feliz y darle lo que él no puedo. Dio media vuelta, Pansy lo tomó por la mano, le dedicó una sonrisa, ambos se fueron con sus amigos.

Harry se quedó sorprendido ante la acción de su amiga, sin embargo, sonrió de oreja a oreja, se sentía completamente feliz, aquel día era el mejor de su vida, tomó el trofeo con una mano y lo levantó tan alto como puedo, mientras con la otra tomó a Hermione por la cintura.

- He ganado el mejor trofeo.

- Claro que sí Harry, ganaste el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

- No me refiero a eso

Hermione no entendía a su amigo.

- Tú eres mi mejor trofeo.

La castaña le dio una amplia sonrisa y recordó lo que una vez le dijo Luna: "el amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas y más cuando le das una oportunidad." Ahora estaba segura que lo había encontrado.

**Nota: Es mi primer fic, espero les haya gustado. La historia salió por una inspiración que tuve de una canción: Confessión of friend de 2am. Los siguientes diálogos fueron inspirados de algunas canciones de Hombres G:**

Ella…ella es…una mujer que nunca soñé en tener.

Estoy harto de discutir y sigo enamorado de ti. Estoy dispuesto a olvidar y sólo una palabra tuya bastará.

Dame un minuto para poder mezclar mis besos con tus lágrimas.

No quiero verte más llorar, no quiero que sufras más por mí, más bien, quiero que seas feliz. Aunque sé que no podría vivir sin ti.


End file.
